moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gobbikah
The History of Gobbikah Most of it has been mostly lost over time, but the purpose in itself has not. Gobbikah is the one time of the year many Goblins put aside their aspirations for wealth or power to recognize their forebearers that made this way possible by their defeat of the Island dwelling Zandalari ruling their people more than five thousand years ago. Back before most of the human settlements had reached more than a collection of stumbling cave dwellers, the face of Azeroth was much more brutal. The Zandalari Empire ruled over the tiny island dwelling race of Goblins. Treating them as slaves and food stock and forcing them to tunnel deep within their island home to reach precious minerals for potions and gems for ornamentation. Being so small it was difficult at the time to consider fighting back. And it was one of the determining factors that helped make their culture what it is today. Generations of hard labor and exposure to an element called Kajamite altered the genes of the small island Goblins as they began to adapt with each newer generation more to their role. Powerful arms, a larger brain case, and a true sense of unfairness began to brew. The Goblins who had been content while subconscious over their enslavement began to resent it with each passing nuance of awareness. Eventually a few small struggles broke out between reluctant slave and owner resulting in the death of the slave, but not the idea. The idea always remained, and like the Goblins newfound intelligence, it grew. Innovation in irrigation and mining began to make way as Goblins learned to fashion their own tools to make the work easier. And with one Goblin's unfortunate mishap, so was phosphorus. The Goblins began to formulate their plans. The lofty and cruel Trolls would not venture into the mines that were prone to cave ins, gas leaks or low ceilings. They would only send their charges in and expect them back as the sun fell or they would receive beatings. Talks, began to emerge around the Goblin camps as they began to look at the cavernous tunnels of what would one day become Undermine as less of a death trap, and more of a sanctuary. Messages were passed between the Goblins around the circles of fire at night under the guise of gambling with a small six sided top for extra rations. What the trolls looked at as mindless mutterings and gave no heed, was truly the whispers of revolution. Over the course of many nights, the Goblins took the tools meant for farming and mining and repurposed them for their escape. Fashioning crude bombs to be placed under food stores to destroy what could not be carried away and using thick oil soaked rags to start fires elsewhere to keep the trolls busy should the need arise. The crafty Goblins had learned their master's habits, and that an arsenal of magic and stone tipped spears would be nothing compared to the raw destructive blast of a home made bomb. After months of planning and whispers the Goblins fled their captors enslavement and retreated into the safety of what would some day be called Undermine. The largest cavern on the island of Kezan and able to hold what would be the cradle of their soon to be civilization. Years of stock piling dried goods, secreting away materials to create small farms lit by the massive crystal formations that housed their young capital had paid off. But not without cost. Not all Goblins had chosen to flee the Zandalari noose, and in the dawn when their betrayal was discovered most were killed as traitors. Others, had elected to wait behind in the tunnels with their primitive explosives to detonate the shafts and cause collapse. Burying themselves alive along with their unwanted pursuers. Paving the way for the brave souls that would be later known was Sappers. For ten long years after their exodus, the Goblins did not sit idly. While Sappers sacrificed themselves in infancy of Kezan for friend and family, the smartest among them began developing ways using their tools and skills against the Zandalari. They would need more than bombs, and destroying their fast breeding numbers would not sustain them either. So while ten years of development came with secret trips to the surface to harvest lumber for crude guns and cannons, the Zandalari empire of the islands began to wane. Their food stores were burned, the wild life near non-existent. The Goblins had over farmed and taxed the island over their internment to the point only their delicate management had kept the Zandalari's greed from collapsing the ecosystem. And without their tiny charges the Zandalari had to learn, and quick. Not long after their departure however the Goblins did discover one unexpected problem with their new home. The Naga had been using the water entrance into the cave for decades to lay their young in the darker recesses safe from harm, though it's use had become less and less in recent years, a few concerned females had risen out of the sea to drive the Goblin's from the cave. Fearing a new enslavement and ready to defend themselves, one Goblin stepped forward and tried a new tactic, negotiations. Zennik, the first leader of Kezan offered to the Naga a new proposal. A truce, the ability to live peacefully in the cavern without disturbing the Naga, for information on where the Zandalari on the surface above were encamped. Even as slaves the Goblins had seen the Naga languish in their fights against the troll empire of the island, unable to combat them on the long traverse to land where most of the Zandalari settlements were far from the shore. Zennik informed the female Naga that if they were to look again at their mortal enemies, they'd find them weakened and closer to the shore than ever before with the depletion of the island resources. The females had long since suffered the loss of more than one hatching ground to the Zandalari menace above, getting rid of them would mean better space to raise their young and not having to resort to lingering within the darkest recesses of this cave. While the Naga there viewed the Goblins as weak and pathetic due to their stature, forcing them to be easy prey would be simple enough. Yet with new information, the idea of bothering with them seemed less and less appetizing as it would be too easy. The females took this information back with them to the sea. The Naga were not as patient as the Goblins whom were willing to wait ten years to exact their revenge. So while the Goblins dutifully tinkered their time away on inventions meant to combat the magic and strength of the trolls. The Naga took full advantage of their weakened enemies state and brought the empire crashing the rest of the way onto it's knees. The naga took great pleasure in destroying the simpering Zandalari and by time the Goblins had finished their preparations, they re-emerged back onto an island covered in ruins and recovering wild life. The Naga had driven the trolls as far inland as they could, reclaiming the shores and waters around Kezan for themselves and pinching what remaining pockets of the troll resistance left into the base of Mount Kajaro. Making it easy for goblins now armed with explosive slings, bows, crude grenades and their improved bombs to drive them back down towards the sea where they met their final crushing end. On that day, the twentieth of December when the Zandalari Empire was finally stamped from the Isles of Kezan, it was decided that all Goblins would look back upon their history, and their lives for that year. They'd reflect on choices they'd made, people they'd taken advantage of to get where they are and how it helped or diminished their standing in life. Gobbikah is independence and knowing to give back to others in the community by setting aside grudges for one day, and one day alone. For without the original act of communal rebellion to free themselves they would still be slaving away on an island far into the ocean. It was through this history that Goblins earned their unequivocal and undeniable right to pursue their own goals in life. Whether it be power, wealth, or happiness of one's person. Each path is different but the goal is the same. It is working hard for what a Goblin wants most, and the satisfaction in getting it. References Written by Gigi L. Bladebane, Edited by Roxxei Flipwidget & Smaragd. GigiTheDestroyerOfInnocence (talk) Category:Stories Category:Goblin Category:Events Category:Parties and Festivals